The Inamorata Consequence
The Inamorata Consequence is the fifth episode of Season 7 and the overall seventy-sixth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot The Venture family returns to the charred remains of the Venture Compound for the Second Summit of Tolerance between The Guild and The OSI. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture, Phantom Limb * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Dragoon, Hank Venture, General Hunter Gathers, Watch * [[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: Billy Quizboy, Dermott, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Red Mantle, Shoreleave, Ward * [[wikipedia:James_Adomian|'James Adomian']]: S-464 * [[wikipedia:Rhys_Darby|'Rhys Darby']]: H.E.L.P.eR. MOD-2 * Katie Flahive: Kimberly McManus, Dominique * [[wikipedia:John_Hodgman|'John K. Hodgman']] Corporal Snoopy First Appearances * H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two * Treaty of Tolerance Summit II Connections to Other Episodes [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]] * The Second Summit for the Treaty of Tolerance between the Guild of Calamitous Intent and the OSI is being held in the same location on the Venture compound as the original treaty conference was held fifty years ago, as was mentioned by Watch and Ward in [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]]. * Dr. Mrs. The Monarch mentions the Peril Partnership in the post-credits scene. The Peril Partnership was first mentioned in the episode ''Fallen Arches'' as a competitor to The Guild of Calamitous Intent. [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] * Phantom Limb is introduced at the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II as the victor of the Battle of Cremation Creek. This is a reference to the battle that took place between the the Fluttering Horde and Phantom Limb's Guild Wasps in [[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]], in which Phantom Limb actually was soundly defeated. [[the Revenge Society|''The Revenge Society]] * Phantom Limb previously claimed to be victor of the Battle of Cremation Creek in the episode [[the Revenge Society|''The Revenge Society]]. [[Any Which Way But Zeus|'Any Which Way But Zeus']] *The Peril Partnership was represented by Tiger Shark in the summit of organizations in Any Which Way But Zeus. [[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy]] * The mountains of jackets in the hanger were last seen in [[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy]] and in the corresponding music video for their song ''Jacket''. [[A Very Venture Halloween|''A Very Venture Halloween]] *Dean visits the house of Ben and mentions his previous time there in [[A Very Venture Halloween|''A Very Venture Halloween]]. [[All This and Gargantua-2|''All This and Gargantua-2]] *Dermott Fictel was last seen in [[All This and Gargantua-2|''All This and Gargantua-2]]. *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is introduced at the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II as the vanquisher of The Sovereign, though the Sovereign was killed by Headshot in the episode ''All This and Gargantua-2''. [[Red Means Stop|''Red Means Stop]] *OSI Agent Kimberly McManus and Guild Stranger S-464 from [[Red Means Stop|''Red Means Stop]] are seen continuing their relationship. [[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] *In H.E.L.P.eR. Model 2's historical narration to Dean we see that Jonas had mass produced H.E.L.P.eR. robots in the 1960s, some of which were seen chasing Jonas Venture while under the control of Dr. Z in a flashback scene in [[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]]. All but two units were later destroyed in the mass anti-robot hysteria that lead to The Great Recalling. Cultural References Big'' (1988)' * The rhyming rap recited by Hank and Dermott is similar to the one recited by Josh Baskin (Tom Hanks) and Billy Kopecki (Jared Rushton) in the 1988 comedy film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_(film) ''Big]. [[wikipedia:Close_Encounters_of_the_Third_Kind|'''''Close Encounters of the Third Kind]]' (1977)' * The opening scene with the contamination warning signs and dead animals is similar to scenes from ''Close Encounters of the Third Kind''. Both were just ruses to keep out unwanted civilians from the area. [[wikipedia:Colonel_Sanders|'Colonel Harland Sanders']] * Hank Venture tells Dermott that Dr. Venture is dressed like Colonel Sanders, founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken. [[wikipedia:Dominique_Dawes|'Dominique Dawes']] * A "forever nineteen-year-old" Dominique Dawes makes an appearance in Hank's fantasy, further illustrating his affections for former female Olympic gymnasts and athletes. [[wikipedia:Grand_Theft_Auto:_Vice_City|'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City']]' (2002)' * After Brock crashes through the road barriers Hank mentions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Dean mentions FLASH FM which is a radio station within the GTA game world. [[wikipedia:Fudgie_the_Whale|'Fudgie the Whale']] * The Fudgie the Whale cake is a product of Carvel ice cream. Inamorata * The word Inamorata means "A woman with whom one has an intimate romantic relationship". * The inamorata was a stock character in commedia dell'arte perfo rmances, the female member of a pair of young lovers known as the innamorati. A typical commedia plot revolved around the young lovers being in love and wishing to get married but facing opposition from their elders. This situation is mirrored in the relationship between Kimberly McManus and S-464, with the OSI and the Guild of Calamitous Intent taking the place of their fathers. [[wikipedia:Jason_and_the_Argonauts_(1963_film)|''Jason and the Argonauts]]' (1963)' * Shore Leave insults Red Mantle/Dragoon by calling them a "hydra" and challenges them by asking them if they wanted to fight him for his "golden fleece", referring to his blonde hair. These are references to the Lernaean Hydra and Golden Fleece, mythological elements from the 1963 Ray Harryhausen film [[wikipedia:Jason_and_the_Argonauts_(1963_film)|''Jason and the Argonauts]]--which differs from the classic tale of Greek mythology by having the hydra protect the Fleece in lieu of a dragon. [[wikipedia:Mad_Max|''Mad Max]]' (1979)' * Doctor Venture asks Brock to warn him the next time he's going to "[[wikipedia:Mad_Max|''Mad Max]]." Milkshake (2003) * Before their battle, Shore Leave informs Phantom Limb that his face is off limits as "This is what brings all the boys to the yard", a reference to the 2003 R&B/dance song "Milkshake" by American recording artist Kelis. [[wikipedia:New Zealand|'New Zealand']] * H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two says that he cannot go to New Zealand because he is an abomination. Rhys Darby, who voices the character, was born in New Zealand. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) '''Pete's Dragon']'' (1977) * The animated dragon in Hank Venture's fantasy sequence in the hangar of the Venture Compound is based on the titular fantasy character from the 1977 Disney film Pete's Dragon. [[wikipedia:Speak_&_Spell_(toy)|'Speak & Spell']] * H.E.L.P.eR. Mod-2 tells Dean that the dumbed down production model H.E.L.P.eR.s were more like Speak & Spells, which were an education toy produced by Texas Instruments from 1978 to 1992. [[wikipedia:Starship Troopers (film)|'Starship Troopers']]' (1997)' * Dermott's buzzcut is modeled on Jake Busey's haircut in the film ''Starship Troopers''. [[wikipedia:Thor_(Marvel_Comics)|'Thor']] * Before revealing himself, Dermott tells Hank he will go to prison and have to get a tattoo of Thor. In that context, Dermott means the Marvel Comics version of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. [[wikipedia:Tyra_Banks|'Tyra Banks']] * Shore Leave says he is "smizing" (smiling with his eyes), a term popularized by supermodel Tyra Banks on the show ''America's Next Top Model''. Trivia *It is revealed Dr. Jonas Venture mass produced many dumbed down H.E.L.P.eR. models that were sold as robotic servants that wound up getting recalled due to a strong anti robot backlash and hysteria among the public. *H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two mistakes Dean Venture for his father Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, indicating that Rusty is himself a clone. *It is suggested Hank is unaware that he and Dermott share the same father since he didn't seem to acknowledge that Thaddeus Venture is Dermott's father as well, likely due to Hank having his memory wiped several times. *The episode title had previously been listed as "The Anamorata Consequence" before being changed to its current title. It is currently unknown if this was due to an error or if it was changed by the show's creators. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2018 television episodes Category:Article stubs